Heartfelt Meeting
by Alison224
Summary: Buffy must break it off with the one she loves.


Disclaimer: This is my story idea, but I don't own any of the character!! Poor me lol. I like it 'cause it's short and a totally different character pairing. Please read and review :)  
Smile,  
~Liz  
  
Heartfelt Meeting  
  
"We can't keep meeting like this. She's gonna find out. This is it, tonight we're ending it."  
  
Buffy said making a cutting motion with her hands. In her head, she knew this was the right thing to do. She couldn't betray her best friend like this, but in her heart, she felt like she was betraying herself. *They haven't broken up, you can't be together.* Her head told her, *But I love him.* Her heart responded putting up a good argument. In the end, her heart was ruled out by her head. "Oz, it ends tonight." A tear slowly dripped down her saddened face. Oz, reached out and pulled her up against him.  
  
"I know, we need to stop, but I don't want to. I mean you, me, we're perfect for each other. But I still have Willow, so we do need to stop." Oz said aloud as he used his calloused thumb to wipe away the tear that marred BuffyÕs perfect face.  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. Goodbye Buffy," and with that, their faces met in a last kiss. It was a kiss fueled by passion and anger, and sadness. A kiss that would be remembered by both for the rest of their lives as the relationship that could never be.  
  
"What the Hell's going on here?" A voice shouted from behind them. Buffy and Oz broke apart immediately. "Oz, Buffy, what are you doing? I thought I just saw you two kissing, but I must have been mistaken because I know my boyfriend would never cheat on me for my best friend." Willow rambled. Buffy and Oz stood apart, each silently thinking what they should say to the distressed red head in front of them.  
  
"Will, it's not what it seems, it's just that I was, I mean we were, okay, so maybe it is what it seems, but I can explain." Buffy said in a failed attempt to reassure her friend what she had seen hadn't actually taken place.  
  
"Don't bother Buffy, I don't want to hear your excuses. Okay, I can be reasonable. Oz, just tell me truthfully that you love me, and we'll go. We'll all pretend none of this ever happened, and we can go on being a happy couple. Okay?" Willow smiled more for her sake than theirs. Oz's emerald eyes flashed back and forth between Buffy and Willow for a moment before he spoke. He had been doing that a lot lately, in his head, slightly assesing the differences between the two females.  
  
"Willow, I love you. I love you very much," Willow interrupted.  
  
"Good, then it's settled, let's go."  
  
"No, I'm not finished yet. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Buffy. And Will, before you say anything, I know you're not completely in love with me either. You've loved Xander all your life and you weren't about to stop for me. I was a temporary distraction, but Will, think if you and Xander were a couple and all he could think about on the inside was Buffy, it would tear you up. Now, I can't live in the shadow of Xander all my life, I need some one who's gonna love me for me, not for who I'm not. Buffy does that with out question. Willow, don't be a hypocrite, go be with Xander, he loves you too. I love Buffy and I want, I need to be with her. But I'll give you a choice, if you think what I'm saying is a lie and you don't think that I'm right, say so, and I will go back to you in an instant and never ever think of, or mention Buffy again. I'll be totally and completely yours. What do you say?"   
Buffy and Willow stared at the normally quiet young man in shock.  
  
*He loves me?! Oz loves me?!* Buffy thought ecstatically. *That's the most I've ever heard him speak. He loves me!*  
  
*How could he know? He loves Buffy? He's right, I do love Xander.*  
  
"Oz, you're right, I love Xander, I always have and always will, and it's not fair of me to keep you and love you in his shadow. Thank you for being so understanding, and I hope we can still be friends." Willow said as she gave Oz a hug and started to walk away before calling back, "Thank you, and I hope you two are happy together." Oz looked into Buffy's clear ice blue eyes trying to decipher what she was thinking.  
  
"You love me?" Buffy whispered, fearing that if she spoke aloud all would be lost and she would wake up from this dream.  
  
"Since the moment I first saw you, with your beautiful long honey blond hair, and you dropped your bag and all your stakes fell out. I would have helped you, but Xander got there first. I've always loved you, but it's taken me time getting to know you before I fell in love with you." Oz was quiet while he waited for her to speak. Buffy's voice came out choked up and she had trouble keeping her tears in.  
  
"Oz, I love you too. I saw you in the hall a few times, but I really got to know you when you were dating Willow, and I broke the cardinal rule, never fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend. I couldn't help it, you're funny in you're own dry way. And you're like a rock, you're the most dependable person I've ever met. And above all, you never lost hope or faith in me like the others when things were going badly. You always knew I'd be able to fix it even when I couldn't, and I didn't believe in myself enough to. And when I didn't think I could do it, you told me to keep trying and to keep working." Buffy couldn't help it, her emotions seized her, and her tears started flowing mercilessly. "Oz, I love you and you don't know how devastated I was tonight when I thought we'd have to stop seeing each other. I never want to be separated from you again." At this point Oz cut in,  
  
"Even when I have to go to the bathroom?" He smirked lightly to show her he was kidding.  
  
"What did I say? I love your humor, almost as much as I love you." And with that, Oz pulled Buffy close to him and kissed her, gently, tears and all. This kiss, was filled with happiness, hope, and above all, a deep and undeniable sense of pure, true love. After a moment or two, Oz pulled back to look at the love of his life, Buffy was wiping the tears away from her eyes. *This is the right moment.* Oz thought as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out something small that he began to fiddle with nervously.  
  
"Buffy, I know this is gonna sound really lame, but I want you, and the whole world to know that you're mine. I never gave this to Willow, in fact you're the first person who's ever gotten this. I take this really seriously, I mean, to me it's the step below an engagement ring. Buffy, I love you, and I want, I mean will you wear my ring?" Oz kneeled down in front of her and held out his hand. In the middle of his palm, was a silver ring with a little guitar on it, and for the pick, a small, but beautiful diamond. Buffy gasped at how gorgeous the sentiment was before holding out her left hand for Oz to slip the ring on. When Oz put the ring on her middle finger instead of her ring finger, Buffy looked up confused. "Like I said, the step below an engagement ring." Buffy smiled at her "new" boyfriend and pulled him up until he was standing with her. Oz put his arm around her waist, and they walked over to the bench in the park to gaze at the small diamonds on the black velvet of sky. 


End file.
